The Forgotten Twin
by GamerGirl Legends
Summary: A girl named Hayden wanders into the forest looking for an unclear image. She wants to uncover what her dreams mean and break free from the curse. She looks and looks for the shadow, but the shadow already found her.
1. The Nightmare

**A/N: **Hello Everyone! I'm shellonica, another member of the fanfiction group! I'm very exited to join Rebos and Ann and create stories for everyone to enjoy! I will attempt to keep everyone happy by posting when ever I can! Hope you enjoy the series!

* * *

I saw it again, haunting me in my dreams. I woke up every morning, interrupted by the same dream every single night. I was tired of it. It haunted me for as long as I can remember. I'm Hayden I'm 19. I live with my mother whom is pregnant with a child. I live in the kingdom of Minecraftia where I have lived for many years; and during those year, I've been cursed, cursed with the same dream...or nightmare.

One day, the nightmare became very real, I felt him there, right next to me as I sleep. I woke up right away. "It-It was just a dream," I gave out a sigh of relief. I got out of bed feeling very drowsy. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. My mother wasn't there. So I helped myself by grabbing three pieces of bread from the chest. When the chest was closed, moaning was heard out side; it was the zombies. I didn't bother looking out. I finished the bread and went looking for my mother. "Mom?" I cried out, "mom?" I heard items falling out of a chest, "Shit!" I followed the sound to the supply room. "Mom, are you alright?" I rushed in and picked up the items.

"Yes, I'm fine,"

"...mom?"

"Yes dear,"

"The nightmare, it getting worse,"

My mother dropped the bucket she was holding, "Go, go get dressed, we'll visit Amicus once you're ready." I left the room without a single word. I sat on my bed pondering. It was dead silent. I felt my wolf, Bruce, lick my hand, trying to comfort me. I allowed him to sit in my lap as I pet him. My mother walked into my room unannounced, "We should go now." Bruce jumped off my lap knowing I'm leaving. I got up and walked out. My mother readied the horses and we road off to town. "Mom," I said looking to her. "Yes Hayden," she replied not bothering to make eyes contact. "Why must we go to Amicus?" She didn't answer, keeping a straight expression on her face. I looked away, feeling rejected. "We're here," my mother stopped her horse, then me, "Come."

I followed behind her into the windowless building, "Hello? Amicus, I need your assistance immediately!" An old man appeared to us, "What is so importa- ah Danielle, I see your daughter is here once again." _Once again_? I thought. "Yes, her 'dream' has been getting worse," my mother explained. "Tell me dear," Amicus said, "describe your dream." I felt uncomfortable from after all these year I have to describe the terrifying dream, "I'm in the woods running, running from someone. I thought he'd never catch up, but he finds me," I paused for a moment, "his eyes! They-they glow brightly, that, I fall to the ground. I tremble in fear, thinking I would die, but...he'd disappears. Get back up and start running again. Then, he appears in front of me and holds my neck tightly, I gasp for air. He then takes a sword and gets ready to kill me, the I wake up, afraid to go back to sleep." Amicus looked very frightened, "Can I speak to you privately Danielle." My mother nodded her head and they took a few steps away from me. I was eager to know what it meant.

When Amicus was done speaking to my mother, she came back very emotional. "Mom!" I came over to my mom to comfort her, "what did you do?" Amicus sat down looking disappointed, "I told her what your dream means." I was pissed, "what did you tell her!?" I demanded to know. "You're mother will explain it to you once you return home," my face was scorching hot. "Let's go home Hayden," I looked to my mother, she recovered from all the sobbing. She lead me out of the building like she did when we went in. We road home slowly, my mother was crying silently. I tried to ignore her. When we got home, Bruce welcomed us back, or at least me. My mother ignored Bruno and walked into the house. I got Bruno and ran inside. When I got inside, my mother was gone. "She must've went into her room," I thought aloud.

I walked to her room and knocked, "mom?" I opened a little crack in the door and saw my her sitting on the bed looking at a photo. When she noticed I was there she quickly put the photo down. "What were you going to tell me?" I asked curiously. Her eyes wandered around the room, "Um...nothing, your nightmare is just...someone you'll meet soon." I was very furious, my own mother wouldn't even tell me what it meant. I stomped out of the room with Bruno and slammed the door behind me. I leaned my back against the door, and slid down. "I'm sorry Hayden, I-I just can't," I heard my mother stutter as she said those words. _Why are you sorry_? I listened closely, and heard her cry. I slowly whispered to myself saying "Whatever you're sorry for... I'm sorry as well."


	2. The Meeting

**A/N:** Hey guys! shellonica here once again, I wanted to know if you guys would like me to remove all the curse words. I don't know what I was thinking when I was writing this but anyways please inform me right away if I should or should'nt. This chapter will be cleared with all swear words. So please enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

That night, I planned to leave home. I packed up everything I needed. I used two bags, one for clothing and sheets and the other for food and potions. I wasn't gonna go alone, I was going to bring along Bruno and my horse, Bailey. "Come on Bruno," I signaled Bruno to come with me, but he ignored me. I came over to him and knelt down, he had his eyes fixed on something. I looked to the direction he was looking, he was looking at old Mitty, an ocelot my father saved while on a journey in the jungle, lying in a bed. "He's been there for months," Bruce began to cry, "It's ok, he'll be better don't worry, the alchemist are still searching for a cure." Bruce got up on his hind legs. I lead him out of the house to Bailey.

I got up with Bruce in between my legs. I took the leash, "heya!" Bailey began to gallop away our house. I looked back tearing up. I turned around facing the direction we're were heading, "I'm very sorry mother, don't worry, I'll be back soon." We galloped down the quiet, gravel roads. Bailey began to stop as we approached the wall. "Who goes there?" A guard was at the top of the bridge looking down upon me. "Hayden Lee," I answered. "Hayden? That's really you?" The guard walked down the wall and came to me, "I'm Trevor, Trevor Galleon from eight grade?" I thought about this as hard as I could and remembered, "Oh yeah! You were the kid who always talked about flying." I giggled. "Yeah that's me," he scratched his head in embarrassment, "Anyways why do you what to go past the gates at this time of day?" He became serious. "I need to gather some ingredients for an alchemist," I said looking serious, I was lying to him, I bet he didn't notice. "Go on," he went up into the wall and reeled up the gate, "come back safely!" He disappeared, I continued down the road on Bailey with Bruce in front of me.

Once we pasted the through the wall, the gate closed. I looked back one last time, regretting what I have done, "There's no going back now." We walked down the road a few miles down and approached the foot of the forest, Fawn. "Go on Bailey," Bailey entered the forest but slowly. I took a good look around and saw a shadow has been following us, "Speed up Bailey." Bailey began to gallop slowly, "Faster girl, faster!" Bailey began to gallop faster and faster, increasing the speed by a lot. The shadow was as getting faster and faster, and closer and closer, almost to were I could touch it. "Bailey! Hurry!" Bailey in creased her galloping. I would say we were going 50 miles an hour. The shadow appeared before us. Bailey lifted herself up on her hind legs and made me Bruno and the supplies fall off her back.i trembled in fear. I felt my heart pumping quickly. Bruce was growling at the shadow, but it was no use.

The shadow ate me up. I woke up drowsily in a cage located in what seemed to be a cave. "what's going on!" I cried out to the shadow, noticing what was happening. The shadow turned to me, he had dark red eyes as big as Bruce. The shadow shrunk down to the size of a normal person, "You've trespassed in my forest, now you must pay!" I looked at the figure, it looked like he had no pupils, "Come out into the light so I can see you." He slowly walked toward the light. His face was exposed, he did not have any pupils. I gasped in fear. "Who are you!" I demanded to know at once. The figure stood there, looking straight at me...I think, "I'm Herobrine, the one who sent you the dreadful dreams." I grew very angry, "Why would you do this!" I cried out in the cell, "I need answers!"

"Silence!" The fear left me there face to face with Herobrine, "I had enough of this, I'll speak with you little brat in the morning!" Smoke surrounded him. I waited to the smoke to clear up, he disappeared. I stood still there, starting to tear up. I fell to my knees and began to cry, "What have I done, I left everything for this." Bruno ran over to me from under the bed. He laid on my lap and tried to comfort me. I cried myself to sleep that night, Bruno was still in my lap asleep. I woke up and felt relived, I didn't have the dream. I looked around the cave and saw Herobrine's back facing me. "So, are you going to tell me?" I asked in a demanding tone. "Why should I?" My face what burning red, "What were you going to tell me!" Herobrine slammed his fist down on the desk. The sound echoed in the room, he turned to me, "I've needed you, you were the only one who could help," what does he need? I let him continue his explanation, "I-I'll tell you everything at dinner; I'm sorry." I looked at him deeply, "I understand." The room was filled with complete silence. "Here," he came over to the door and opened it, "I'll take you to a more, proper room." I got up with Bruce resting in my arms. "Come here," I approached him in an unsure way. He put his arm around me, "Hold on tight." Smoke surrounded us and took us to his palace, "this way."

I followed him down a extravagant hall, filled with photos and paintings, "this will be your room, go ahead and settle in." I was left in a huge room with a fireplace and a queen sized bed. Bruce wagged his tail happily. He jumped out of my arms and ran around the room. "Why would he be so kind to me all of a sudden?" I thought aloud. I looked around the room and came across a box marked _photos. _I took the box and placed it on a table. I opened it up and saw dusty old photos. I took the very first one on the top and dusted it off. I examined it closely and saw two toddlers that seemed to be the same age. One was a girl and the other a boy. The boy looked like Herobrine, but with light brown eyes and the girl looked like, "Me?" I put the photo down and took the next one out. It looked like Herobrine and me again. All the photos I took out was exactly the same, it looked like Herobrine and me, but the more photos I saw, the more I noticed Herobrine's eyes got lighter and lighter until the they looked like they disappeared. "The girl...she looks like...me!"


	3. Revenge (mini chapter)

◎Chapter 3◎

I glared at the photo, images were running through my head, memories, they were coming back to me, "All this time." The door creaked behind me. I turned to the door. "Um... Breakfast is ready... Come down the hall when you're ready," Herobrine awkwardly closed the door. I heard his footsteps echo down halls. I sighed in relief. I kept my eyes on that photo. I placed it in a satchel I took along for the journey. I threw it on my bed and walked out the door with Bruce. I looked around as we went down the hall. The photos seemed suspicious. "I feel like I'm being watched," I whispered to Bruce. Bruce began to bark continuously. "What is it?" Bruce looked to me then ran off, "Bruce!" I ran after him. He entered the dining room where we found Herobrine waiting at the table. He jumped up startled, "Hayden, please please take a seat." I approached the table and sat across from Herobrine with Bruno sitting next to me.

"Paul, please come out and meet our visitor," Herobrine demanded. "Visitor? When did I become a visitor?" I thought to myself. Snaps came from the kitchen, approaching closer and closer. Then, a young man walked out of the kitchen. He wore a dark purple suit and tie. He looked stunning. His dirty blonde hair shimmered in the dim lights, he stood looking innocent as ever, it felt... Weird thinking of this. My heart was racing, but I didn't have time for this, I was still confused, why... Why is he taunting me? "Yes sir what do you desire?" Paul bowed politely. "Join us for breakfast, I have an announcement afterwards," Herobrine answered. Paul nodded and sat near Herobrine. It became silent; the more I ate, the more I was desperate to know why... Just why!

Finally after breakfast, Herobrine stood up, "Hayden... Lend me your power." I looked at him bug eyed. "What power?" I asked, "I don't posses any sort of magic." Herobrine had his eyes fixed on the table, "The only reason your here is because I want revenge." Herobrine looked to me, "Hayden listen to me" I kept quiet and listened carefully, "you posses the strongest power in Minecraftia."

I couldn't find the words to say, I was both confused and surprise, "I-I thought the king possesses the strongest power he-" Herobrine shook his head, "That king is a coward, he stands in the middle of the battlefield watching his men fall." I looked down at the plate of food. My fork laid on the half eaten pork with gravy spread around.

I clutched my fist tightly, "Who do you want to fight!" Herobrine kept quiet, he stared at me, "answer me.." I said calmly. "I want to demolish the kingdom.. Completely."


	4. Where are you Hayden!

~Chapter 4~

"W-What do you mean!?" I glared at Herobrine, he had a mysterious smirk across his face. "Just what I said, I'll demolish the kingdom completely," Herobrine stood up from his seat, his smirk remained the same. Suddenly, Herobrine vanished once again, reappearing in my face. I tried to get up and run but it was useless, Herobrine quickly took hold of my left hand and pulled me close to his face, "The best part is getting to work with you." I looked away as he spoke. "Sir, I think she had enough..." Paul got Herobrine's attention. Herobrine finally realized what he had done, "Sor-.. Excuse me.." Herobrine disappeared, allowing my hand to fall to my side. I stood there dumb founded on what recently just happened.

I heard Paul stand up from where he sat and approach my direction, "Are you alright?" He offered his hand to me. I managed to return to reality and take his hand, it was warm, "Apparently," I said under my breath. "What was that?" "Oh nothing," I tried to cover up what I really had said. "It seems though the master is a little bit um, not himself this morning," Paul explained, "while he's in his room please feel free to look around, don't go upstairs though, that is off limits for even I, myself." I giggled, "Thank you! Come on Bru-," That's right, Bruce ran off somewhere.

"Is this who you're looking for?" Paul suddenly had Bruce in his arms. "Bruce, yes thanks again," I came over to grab Bruce but right before i could at least touch him, Paul took my hand suddenly but gently, "Let me know if you lose anything else, kay?" I blushed hardly and nodded my head. After Paul had given me Bruce, I couldn't get him out of my mind, I also couldn't stop blushing. I patted my cheeks, "Get a hold of yourself, hurry up and find a way out of here," I whispered to myself. I ran down the poorly lit halls to find where the exit could be. Then i remembered, "The upstairs! Wait but I can't, but I got to take the chance."

I ran around with Bruce following behind, trying to find the stairs heading up. A few minuets passed until I was able to find the staircase. It was completely black. It went straight upstairs into more poorly lit halls. I hesitated a bit before quietly making my way up. "Hayden, I'm not sure you should be up there," I was frighten by the voice behind me. I looked back to see Paul standing on the very bottom of the steps. "I-I... I'm jus- I know what you're doing," Paul interrupted. I sighed looking, i stared at the ground. Paul walked up the stairs towards me. "This is not the way out.." he whispered in my ear. I kept my eyes on the purple carpet. He took my chin and lifted it to his face, "Please obey the masters orders, I don't want anything to happen to you."

I began to blush hardly once again. Paul finally released my chin and walked down the stairs again. Bruce began to growl. "Calm down Bruce," I picked him up and walked down the stairs as well. Once I was at the very bottom, Paul had disappeared. I looked around but couldn't find any trace of him. I eventually stopped and walked down the hall into my room. I lied down on the queen bed with my face sunk into the mattress. Bruce lied beside me, Tugging on the sheets. "What am I going to do?" I said hopelessly, "What is mom gonna say? What if I never see her again!?" I began to sob quietly into the sheets. Bruce stopped tugging the sheets and began licking my arm.

I looked up at him. He continued to lick my arm. He filled my heart with relief. "I may not be able to escape but as long I got you here, I'll be alright." I sat on the edge of the bed and cradled him in my arms. I love you Bruce..

(My Mothers POV)

I ran into the market asking everyone the same question, "Have you seen my daughter, Hayden!?" The only answers I receive was nods and others asked if I was drunk! I was scared as i looked for her, I didn't know who to turned to but then i remembered... The castle guards! I got back on my horse and galloped to the nearest nearest bar (the bars are were you can find castle guards). I made it to a bar called The Ace of Spades. It is very well-known in the kingdom. I tied my horse up and walked into the bar. As I entered i saw lots of men and women drinking all sorts of beers. I tried my hardest to avoid them. I made my way to the bar tender and asked, "I need to see the castle guards!" The bar tender tilted his head to the left hall. I nodded as my thank you. As I walked through the hall I heard lots of yelling and laughter from the room at the very end. I got to the door and knocked. "Come in!"

I slowly opened the door. I saw the guards in a dim room drinking beers and laughing uncontrollable. "Hey Hot Stuff did you come to join us for a drink?" I walked inside and closed the door behind me. "No I-" One of the men cut me off, "COME ON JUST HAVE ONE DRINK WITH US!" I watched as the men gulped down the beer. "This was a mistake," I thought. I turned to leave the men. As I reached for the door. I felt a tight grip on my hand, "Leaving so soon?" I struggled to break free, "Let go of me!" The man tightly got me in his arms, "I'll be giving you the time of y-" the man was knocked out and my wrist was free. "Stupid son of a b*tch," I looked up and saw the head guard Jason.

"Th-Thank you.." I said trembling. Jason was a handsome, thirty years of age, man that everyone respected. He was kind and always helped others. He gave me a warm smile then turned to the other men, "Quit harassing this woman if you all want to continue drinking." Everything was silent. He turned back around to face me, He was very tall, "What are you in need of?" I almost forgot what I was here for, "Oh, yes, um my daughter, she's um been missing ever since this morning and um I was wondering if you could help me search for her." Jason nodded his head, "What's her name?" "Hayden, Hayden Scotch, she's 19 and is about.. 5'6, she has dark brown hair that is usually down and has a birthmark on the of her forehead." Jason nodded his head again, "We'll form search parties and stay on the look out for her."


End file.
